


He likes Mint Chocolate cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Choking, Finger Sucking, M/M, PWP, Urie likes to bake when no ones around, Vaginal Fingering, mint chocolate cookies, slight power exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki finds out that Urie does some things in secret when everyone is away.<br/>Mutsuki also likes to do secret things when everyone is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He likes Mint Chocolate cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parthenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthenia/gifts).



> For those of you who werent aware i was supposed to write this while piss drunk but as i had found out that night, im really uncoordinated when 'piss drunk' so in the end i re-writed the whole thing when i had a little coherency.

“why are you baking?”

 

Mutsuki was confused. Urie _hated_ sweets didn't he? and yet there he stood in the kitchen with a mixing bowl, something inside it smelled very sweet and he was almost one hundred percent sure it was chocolate flavoured. 

 

Urie looked like a deer in headlights for a moment. His mouth opened for a moment, nothing came out and he took a step to the side to shield the bowl from Mutsuki’s view.

 

“I… didn't know anyone was home”

 

“You bake when were all out?”

 

“not often”

 

“What are you making?”

 

“… just cookies..”

 

Mutsuki was advancing on him. Urie was backing up, he didn't want him to look into the bowl at all, he didn't want Mutsuki to know how much of a huge liar he was all along. But alas, the dark skinned man closed the space between them and dragged the bowl from behind him, wasting no time in slipping a finger through the mixture and bringing it to his mouth.

 

“Mint chocolate?” he questioned.

 

Urie didn't respond. his eyes locked with the boys lips as if in some strange trance. He dabs the outside of his lips quickly, thinking maybe he had left a smudge on them, and as he expected Uries eyes followed. _well how about that_

 

“You can take them if you want.. once they're done” _he didn't notice my metaphor_

 

_“_ Really? because if the batter tastes that good then sign me the fuck up _”_

 

_did he need to swear_? Urie huffed. He turned, taking the bowl with him to finish properly mixing in the ingredients, there were still much too many clumps he needed to get rid of. Mutsuki sat down at the table, watching Urie’s back as he went to work, he could almost envision a cute pink apron on him or something, he seemed sort of like a housewife.

 

On the far edge of the corner were Urie’s gloves, folded neatly, resting on top of each other, _Wait i dont think i’ve ever seen Urie without gloves on before!_. He looked back to Urie, he was right, he could see the young mans whole _n a k e dH a n d_ Holding onto the metal whisk.

 

It was a sight to behold, they were sort of like normal hands, everyones were, but Urie’s were somehow much more magnificent than he had ever expected. They were large and strong, a dominant vein running up the back of each, he was sure he would have calloused palms and well maintained nails.

 

There were smudges of the cookie batter on the tips of each finger, some on his wrist, He would _hate_ for that batter to go to waste.

 

“Urie” mutsuki called his attention.

 

The boy just hummed and looked over his shoulder. Mutsuki stood and walked back up to him, taking a tight hold of the hand that was holding the whisk and moving it away, the tool left forgotten in the bowl when Mutsuki took the first swipe of his tongue against Urie’s index finger.

 

Urie stilled as he watched his squad mate lave his tongue over his finger, he brought it up to the finger pad, circled it, before slipping his whole mouth over it. Urie’s breath shuddered, Mutsuki’s mouth was _so warm_ around his finger, and the lewd imagery of him sucking on the digit made a pleasant heat coil in his abdomen.

 

There was a slick noise as Mutsuki detached his mouth, leaving the first finger left with a sheen of his saliva as he moved to lick and suck on the next, he made sure to pay attention to the sensitive fingertips and the way Urie gasped when he slid his tongue along the dips between each finger.

 

Before he knew it Urie’s kakugan was flaring red, his eyes a dangerous glare of arousal, Mutsuki passed his tongue down to swirl in the dip of Urie’s palm. The dark haired boy released a staggered breath, his fingers twitched, itched, they _ached_ to be pushed back inside that warm wet mouth of his.

 

The slick appendage worked over the palm’s raise and down the tendons of his pale wrist, then back up, pressed against the curve of his thumbs knuckle. Mutsuki wrapped his lips around the tip of Urie’s thumb, his cheeks hollowing lightly and Urie failed to hold back a moan, it echoed almost too loudly in the empty kitchen.

 

Urie cupped Mutsuki’s face with his other hand and slowly, ever so slowly, pressed his thumb in, down against the dark skinned boys tongue. His thumb hooked over the line of pearly white teeth to force the slick muscle down to the bottom of his mouth. Saliva quickly began to pool in the dip. dripping down Urie’s wrist and the corners of his own lips. 

 

The boy whimpered. He felt his throat constrict as he tried to pull his tongue from Urie’s tight hold, It was as if he were trying to push his whole thumb through the soft flesh of his bottom jaw. Mutsuki's hands flew forward, gripping both of Urie’s wrists tightly in a futile attempt to hold him at bay.

 

“If you're trying to seduce me I must admit its going somewhere” Urie’s voice was deep, the veins of his kakugan reaching down his cheek and eye blaring a vibrant red, the other grey iris eclipsed by a dilated pupil. Both were focused on Mutsuki’s mouth and the way his tongue writhed under the pressure he was applying.

 

Without much resistance Urie replaced his thumb with his index and middle finger, and in response Mutsuki rolled his tongue along the two digits, It was so easy for him to submit to Urie. The comfort he received from just giving control over to him made him sigh, his head clouding with a dense fog of arousal.

 

Uries unoccupied hand made its way down Mutsuki’s body, making sure to skim over his ribs, waist, hips, before stopping to unbutton his pants and push them down not even half way down his thighs. Just enough for him to reach inside Mutsuki’s boxers and stroke against his wet folds. 

 

“Ngh-”

 

Mutsuki shivered, his legs spread slightly to allow more room for Urie’s large hands. The fingers dipped in, slick fluid quickly coating the digits before they raised to circle his clit, never touching it directly. Mutsuki whimpered again. _Thats so unfair_ he wanted to complain, bucking his hips, but he couldn't voice a thing with the fingers still pressed inside his mouth.

 

All he could do was grind his hips forward in an attempt to catch Urie’s fingers, something the other boy seemed to find entertaining by the barely-there smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Do you think you deserve it? do you want me to touch you properly?” He rolled his fingers over Mutsuki’s clit once, with just enough pressure to make the boys legs shake and a a breathy moan pass over Urie’s knuckles. “Youre so cute when you’re whining like this, like a dog. I should make you beg” 

 

He would be lying if he said he wouldn't do it, Mutsuki was almost on his knees already, but Urie’s eager hands, _toying with him,_ were keeping him standing. He felt the hand inside his boxers surge forward, two fingers sinking to their second knuckle inside of him and he couldn't help but to cry out.Urie pressed his fingers down onto the boys tongue again, he almost gaged.

 

Urie pulled his fingers out of Mutsuki’s mouth, his eyes holding the other as he slid them into his own and cleared them of any trace of Mutsuki’s saliva. There was a low rumble of a moan in Urie’s throat before the fingers, still inside of the smaller man, gave another rough thrust inside of him.

 

Mutsuki’s hands found purchase on the ledge of the counter as he leaned back slightly, Urie’s imposing figure towered over him, he felt so small, but the feeling of his fingers pressing deeper within made all worry leave him. The dark haired boy’s thumb took to rolling over Mutsuki’s clit in broad strokes and he felt his walls tighten around his fingers.

 

With his other hand, fingers now free from his mouth, Urie trailed from the others belly upwards. His fingers skimmed over his collarbones and rested his wrist above them, his hand held loose around his neck, thumb against his pulse and fingers smoothing the short hairs behind his ears.

 

“If its too much pinch my arm, okay?”

 

Mutsuki nodded, and then there was a light pressure against the veins on the sides of his throat. Urie’s hands were almost large enough to wrap around his whole neck, just the thought of it closing around him and cutting off his air had him sighing loudly.

 

He moaned Urie’s name, hips rocking in time with the fingers roughly pushing in and out of him, his thighs shook each time pressure was applied to his clit. There was a hot flush crawling over the boys cheeks as the blood flow slowed, he felt light headed in such a lovely way his eyes slid closed momentarily, but the hand around his neck loosened till they were open again.

 

Urie took care of him.

 

“please, more” Mutsuki reassured him. He was panting, the lack of oxygen going to his head fooling him into breathing harder. A third finger slid inside of him, the stretch making his back arch, he barely had the power to moan and was quickly assaulted with the three fingers taking a fast pace.

 

The boy was releasing breathy sighs, over and over, the pitch rising as desperation took over, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. The feeling of the stretch now faded and replaced by building pleasure that shocked his nerves.

 

“Just one more push, right? think you can take one more?”

 

Urie was panting now too, his eyes losing focus, He pressed their foreheads together and his hand was adding more pressure lightly to his throat. _god was he close._ Mutsuki cold only moan again, he had no words, all he wanted was his release.

 

The last finger pressed in with ease, the hand around his neck now much tighter than before. Mutsuki’s head was reeling. He felt like he was going to pass out, a shaking hand came up to pinch the soft flesh of Urie’s wrist and instantly his hand was removed.

 

The flood of blood back to his brain took its toll. Mutsuki there his head back and groaned loudly as his orgasm thundered through his body, the tight fit of his insides convulsing over Urie’s fingers almost hurt, but it just added to the ebbing pleasure. For a moment he swore all he saw was white.

 

Mutsuki fell form his high slowly, panting hard, eyes shut tight to the world around him where he could take a nice calm pace back to his reality. Urie was still with him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, hushed “You did so good mutsuki” ’s and “You’re my perfect boy” ’s.

 

When he finally opened his eyes Urie’s own were normal again, gloves back covering his warm hands, and Mutsuki’s clothing were readjusted to be presentable again. _how long have i been out?_

 

“H-Hey” Mutsuki’s voice came out shakey.

 

Urie’s attention was instantly on him “Are you okay after that?”

 

“Yeah… Wouldn't mind some of them mint cookies though”

 

**Author's Note:**

> there it is~  
> My colleague Barbra almost read some of this so i hope its worth it!
> 
> Also Urie totally likes sweets, he just says he doesnt because hes a loser who wants to look cool.


End file.
